warriors_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
SunClan/Roleplay
'Archives: 'Archive 1, Archive 2 ---- Violetpaw basked in the sun outside of the apprentices den, pawing a twig gently with her paws, her face sour. No matter how hard she tried to listen to her mentor, it seemed like she kept failing. Fail this, fail that! She could barely catch a mouse! She worried Sturgeonwhisker was upset with her. I hope he doesn't think it's his fault I'm stupid. I'm really trying, but it's hard. 00:51, May 29, 2018 (UTC) Whitepaw had been sulking in the apprentice's den for quite some time now, probably a whole quarter of the day. Earlier on the dawn patrol, he snatched up a fluffy little bird, maybe to give to his mom or sister as a snack. Well, he had been sneezing and coughing for hours after that, and he embarrassed himself. What kind of a warrior was defeated by feathers?Silverstar 01:06, May 29, 2018 (UTC) Hawkpool was missing Rainwisp's company. The tom hadn't visited SunClan for a little over a moon now and she was growing lonely. She had began to distance herself from the others and had focused on her duty as a medicine cat, if a little overworked and distracted. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 22:30, August 25, 2018 (UTC) Snowleaf looked down at her paws and then at Leopardkit beside her. Oh, Hawkpool... ''Yesterday'' is not ours to recover, But tomorrow is ours to win or lose. 23:00, August 25, 2018 (UTC) "Hawkpool!" Leopardkit squeaked, batting the medicine cat's paw with her own. The brown she-cat ignored her, her gaze glazed over as she stared at some point on the floor as she rested her chin on her paws. "Hawkpool?" The excitement left the little kit's mind and she nestled next to Hawkpool, resting her head on the she-cat's belly. Hawkpool gave a distracted purr, before returning to her depressed state. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 23:16, August 25, 2018 (UTC) "Hey Hawkpool," murmured Snowleaf. "What's up?" ''Yesterday'' is not ours to recover, But tomorrow is ours to win or lose. 23:34, August 25, 2018 (UTC) Hawkpool was startled when she heard her former mentor's voice. "Oh," she whispered, still distracted. "N-nothing that's important... I think you already know what's wrong." She closed her eyes and let Leopardkit snuggle closer to her. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 23:40, August 25, 2018 (UTC) Snowleaf sighed. "Cheer up," she mewed. She reached her paw over to pet Leopardkit's fur. "You weren't born to be gloomy, you know." ''Yesterday'' is not ours to recover, But tomorrow is ours to win or lose. 00:31, August 26, 2018 (UTC) Hawkpool felt the anger rise instantaniously. "Well, it's hard not ''to be depressed when one of the only cats you trust hasn't been around!" She snapped, lashing her tail angrily as she stood. She heard Leopardkit wince and licked the little kit between the ears reassuringly. "I'm going for a walk." She threw Snowleaf a sorrowful look and muttered, "I'm sorry," before hurrying for the camp entrance. She decided to head to the ditch she and Rainwisp had found. The place held special memories for her. ''Ugh, I shouldn't have been that nasty to Snowleaf... She's only looking out for me. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 03:47, August 26, 2018 (UTC) Snowleaf rolled her eyes after turning back to Leopardkit. "Well, she's run off again," she sighed, grooming the kit's fur, hoping that she wouldn't ask about where Hawkpool had gone. ''Yesterday'' is not ours to recover, But tomorrow is ours to win or lose. 11:27, August 26, 2018 (UTC) Whitepaw wandered out of camp to distract himself, fixed on catching something else to redeem himself. While romping through the territory, he spotted a familiar speckled pelt among the undergrowth, and called to her curiously. "Galaxystorm? What're you doing out here?" The gentle she-cat flinched at Whitepaw's loud and deepening voice, turning to him briskly. He could detect her anxiousness, and felt himself growing a little suspicious of her. But why? She was practically harmless, and somewhat of a pushover compared to his battle-hardened clanmates. "O-Oh, nothing! Just doing a little...hunting..." She trailed off as she exited the plants, looking down at her paws to avoid eye contact with the apprentice. Of all cats, why would she seem so intimidated by an apprentice? Had she done something wrong? "But Galaxystorm...you aren't on a hunting patrol." "Neither are you. Whitepaw."Silverstar 15:41, August 28, 2018 (UTC) "Where'd she go?" Leopardkit wailed, her voice soft and sad. She loved the medicine cat and missed her whenever she wasn't around. ~ Hawkpool waas hurrying along when she heard raised voices and recognised Galaxystorm and Whitepaw. "Neither are you, Whitepaw." ''The pattered she-cat hissed and Hawkpool bounced over. "Hey, hey! Galaxystorm, why are you here?" ''StarClan let this be quick. I have to get to the border. ''No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 06:44, September 2, 2018 (UTC) ''Of course. Of course she had to ask. ''Snowleaf thought with a sigh. "She went..." she quickly thought of a way she could answer her question but yet not give away too much. "Away." Snowleaf hoped this was good enough of an answer, and she wasn't about to explain the whole thing to a kit who probably won't even understand. [[User:Hollywhisker|''Yesterday is not]] ours to recover, But tomorrow is ours to win or lose. 11:14, September 2, 2018 (UTC) "Does she not... like me?" Leopardkit whimpered, her voice softening and her ears flattening back a little. Hawkpool always said she loved her! Was she lying? Leopardkit wasn't sure. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 06:41, September 3, 2018 (UTC) Snowleaf's eyes widened at that. "No, no, no," she said quickly. She didn't mean for Leopardkit to get that ''idea! "She does. Of course she does." Snowleaf softened her eyes a bit, hoping that Leopardkit wouldn't think she was ''lying ''now. [[User:Hollywhisker|''Yesterday is not]] ours to recover, But tomorrow is ours to win or lose. 11:46, September 3, 2018 (UTC) "I hope you're right," Leopardkit sighed quietly, padding over to the corner of the medicine cat den and curling around herself. I hope Hawkpool is okay... No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 05:24, January 7, 2019 (UTC) "Why wouldn't she? Of course I'm right," Snowleaf murmured. ''Or am I? ''she hesitated within her thoughts, not certain if even what she said was the truth. She suddenly felt a pang of sorrow for Hawkpool. She'd never been through what the young medicine cat had, and she knew it must be very difficult for her. She looked back at the forest, opening her mouth to add something, but all that was able to come out was a deep sigh. ~ broken crayons still- color ~ 02:01, January 12, 2019 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Pages